CRUEL ALLAN
by shallanfox
Summary: Shalimar doit renouer avec son passé. SA


CRUEL ALLAN  
  
La recherche d'Allan  
  
Dans une petite ville du nord du pays. Il est minuit. La nuit est noire. Il pleut. L'air est glacé et humide. C'est l'hiver. C'est triste. Une femme court dans une ruelle déserte. Elle est effrayée, elle se retourne sans cesse pour voir si quelqu'un la suit. Elle trébuche, se relève et s'enfuit à nouveau. La course devient folle. Elle halète, sa respiration est rapide et difficile. La peur se lit sur son visage. Elle est belle. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombant devant ses yeux gris l'empêchent d'avoir une vision claire. Elle s'arrête soudain dans une impasse. Elle se retrouve entre trois murs et.lui. Il est grand, très grand. Il porte un long manteau en cuir noir. Son visage est dans l'obscurité, seule une cicatrice sur sa joue est visible. Elle lui fait face. Il s'avance. Elle a peur. Il ricane. Elle implore. Il porte sa main au cou de la jeune femme.  
  
" Ella, Ella, Ella ! Tu crois m'échapper ? Tu ne peux pas fuir éternellement devant moi ! Regarde moi, Ella. Regarde moi, et dis moi ce que je veux savoir. " dit l'homme, d'un regard menaçant.  
  
" Non, non.jamais.je dois la protéger.jamais, tu m'entends ? Je préfère mourir ! " parvient à dire Ella. La main de l'homme étant toujours portée à con cou, elle commence à avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle.  
  
" Hé, hé ! C'est peut-être une bonne idée, ça ! Si je te tue, elle finira bien par découvrir la vérité. Elle voudra sans doute venger ta mort. Elle me cherchera, et moi je l'attendrais, et.je la ferais souffrir comme elle m'a fait souffrir quand elle est partie.je lui ferais subir les pires tortures.tu sais combien je peux être cruel, Ella.la meilleure partie, ça sera quand je lui dirais la vérité, juste avant qu'elle meure. Elle te haïra pour l'éternité, et quand elle te retrouvera en enfer.elle t'écorchera jusqu'à la fin des temps.finalement, Ella, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi.qui de nous deux la fait le plus souffrir, hein, Ella ? C'est toi ou moi ? " L'homme débite ses paroles très lentement, avec une assurance effrayante.  
  
" Je ne voulais pas.j'y ai été obligé.il m'a obligé.Laisse la tranquille.Elle a assez souffert comme ça.tu n'as pas le droit.Tue moi si tu veux, mais ne lui fait pas de mal. Elle a une nouvelle vie, maintenant. Elle est heureuse avec son père.il me donne de ses nouvelles de temps en temps. Elle a une vie normale.elle ne parle plus de sa vie précédente. On lui a fait assez de mal.que ce soit Nicolas, moi.ou toi.Laisse la.elle ne mérite pas ça" Ella parle maintenant en priant, en implorant cet homme.  
  
" Ella.Tu m'as donné ta fille, tu te rappelles ? Toi et Nicolas m'avez demandé de la garder, de ne jamais la laisser partir.Tu te souviens ? " Il prononce ses paroles, en souriant diaboliquement  
  
" Elle nous faisait peur, on ne savait pas comment agir avec elle. Mais là ou on a fait l'erreur, c'était en te faisant confiance, Allan. Tu l'as drogué, tu l'as prostitué pendant 5 ans.espèce de salop." Ella crache ses mots au visage de l'homme.  
  
" A cause d'elle, j'ai passé dix ans an prison. Elle est partie et m'a dénoncé aux flics. Elle va le payer " dit Allan, les yeux remplis d'un éclat terrifiant.  
  
" Ce n'était qu'une enfant, Allan, laisse la maintenant ! Elle a le droit à une vie normale ! " Ella crie à bout de souffle. Elle a peur. Elle sait que sa mort est proche.  
  
"Adieu Ella ! J'embrasserais ta fille pour toi ! "  
  
Allan respire lentement, ferme les yeux. Sa main qui tient fermement Ella s'illumine, une lueur sort de ses doigts. La femme hurle, crie de douleur. Les traits de son visage se creusent, se sèche. Son corps tombe à terre. Dans un ultime souffle, elle prononce ses derniers mots. " Shalimar, je t'aime ".  
  
Les douloureux souvenirs  
  
Dans l'ancien bureau d'Adam, Lexa face aux écrans vidéo, dialogue avec un homme. Les images sont cryptées. Assise dans un fauteuil, elle se balance nerveusement.  
  
" Crois bien que je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé à Ella. Mais pour quelle raison, tu veux que ce soit moi qui lui en parle ? Tu sais bien que nous ne sommes pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler des amies. Elle me tolère ici mais me garde à l'?il. Mine de rien, elle se méfie de moi ! " Lexa insiste sur ce fait pour confronter l'homme à la réalité.  
  
" Lexa ! Tu es la seule à pouvoir lui apprendre une nouvelle comme ça ! Tu crois qu'une autre personne au sanctuaire pourrait lui en parler! " dit l'inconnu.  
  
" Non, c'est vrai ! Les garçons ne pourront pas, ils sont trop proches d'elle ! Mais tu pourrais venir au sanctuaire lui en parler. Je crois que c'est à toi à lui dire ! " Lexa n'a apparemment aucune envie de devoir transmettre ces nouvelles à la personne en question.  
  
" Ecoutes ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas !" De la peine émane maintenant de la voix de cet homme.  
  
" Tu ne peux pas où tu ne veux pas ? "  
  
" Peu importe ! Transmets-lui le message et dis lui que quelqu'un l'attend sur les lieux ! "  
  
" Tu sais qu'elle va te tuer ? "  
  
" Non ! Je ne pense pas ! Elle est assez intelligente pour comprendre ! Je coupe la communication. A bientôt, Lexa !  
  
" Ouais, à bientôt.papa !" Lexa prononce ces paroles sur un air très détaché quasiment moqueur.  
  
" Bien, bien, j'espère qu'elle va pas me sauter dessus juste pour lui avoir eut à lui annoncer la nouvelle ! " pense Lexa. Elle est vraiment soucieuse. Elle sort du bureau et rejoint la chambre de Shalimar. Elle frappe et attend une réponse, mais rien. Jesse apparaît dans le couloir.  
  
" Jesse ! Tu ne sais pas ou est Shalimar, j'ai besoin de lui parler ! "  
  
" Non ! Mais si elle n'est pas dans sa chambre, essaies celle de Brennan. Ils ont souvent besoin de parler ensemble avant d'aller se coucher. Bonne nuit ! " Jesse lui sourit et reprend son chemin.  
  
" Bonne nuit, Jesse ! " Lexa souffle. Plus le temps passe et moins elle a envie d'obéir aux ordres.  
  
Lexa s'approche alors de la chambre de Brennan. Arrivée devant la porte, elle entend effectivement les voix de ses deux partenaires. Elle prend une grande respiration et frappe. Brennan l'invite à entrer. Lexa ouvre. Shalimar est assise sur une chaise, les bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres. Brennan face à elle, assis sur son lit, lui montre des photos de son enfance. Lexa pense qu'elle risque fort de perturber la bonne ambiance qui flotte dans l'air. Elle se lance non sa peur de la réaction de la féline :  
  
" Shalimar, j'ai besoin de te parler seule à seule ! "  
  
" Seule à seule ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire que Brennan ne peux pas entendre ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de lui cacher quoi que ce soit ! Vas-y, parles ! "  
  
" Ben, si tu y tiens. Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi ! Voilà.ce que j'ai à t'annoncer n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle.hier soir, la police a retrouvé le corps.de.ta.mère.dans une ruelle d'une petite ville." Lexa annonce la nouvelle tout en regardant le sol. Malgré leur différent, elle n'a pas envie de lire la peine dans ses yeux.  
  
" Quoi ? Ma mère ? Tu es sure ?"  
  
Brennan se lève et s'approche de Shal, se place derrière elle et pose ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui montrer qu'il est là pour la soutenir.  
  
" Ecoute, il faut que tu te rendes sur place. Quelqu'un t'attends là-bas ! "  
  
" Non, pourquoi j'irais, ma mère est morte il y a plus de dix pour moi, alors franchement c'est pas mon problème ! "  
  
" Shal ! Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, j'en suis persuadé ! Il faut que tu y ailles, c'est ta mère et ce malgré ce qu'elle a fait ! " Brennan regarde attentivement la jeune femme.  
  
" Malgré ce qu'elle a fait ? Brennan tu ne connais pas tout sur ma vie ! Tu ne sais pas.ce qu'elle a fait ! "  
  
Lexa coupe la parole des deux amis et reprend.  
  
" L'autopsie révèle que son corps a été vidé de tous les liquides.elle est morte de déshydratation totale instantanée." Lexa essaie de terminer ce pour quoi elle est venue et ce, le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Shalimar se retourne alors vers elle, ses yeux remplis d'effroi.  
  
" ALLAN ! "  
  
" Peu importe ! Ecoute, tout ce que j'ai à te dire c'est que le double hélix est programmé pour t'emmener là où tu dois aller, et qu'une personne t'y attends. Maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux !.Je tiens à te dire que.je suis désolée vraiment pour ta mère !" Lexa prononce la dernière phrase en se retirant, finalement bien heureuse de mettre un terme à cette conversation.  
  
Brennan attend que Lexa ait fermé la porte derrière elle pour continuer la conversation.  
  
" Qui est Allan ? Tu a l'air de bien le connaître !" Il prend Shal dans ses bras redoutant la réponse qu'il va devoir entendre..  
  
" C'est une grande partie de ma vie ! Quand je me suis enfuie de l'hôpital psychiatrique où mes parents m'avaient fait enfermé, je suis rentrée chez moi en demandant à mes parents de me pardonner ce que j'étais devenue. Mais au lieu de ça, mon père, m'a.offert à Allan, une de ses vieilles connaissances, en lui demandant de ne surtout jamais me laisser rentrer. Ma mère n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher !"  
  
" Oh ! Shal ! Tu n'avais pas à te faire pardonner de ce que tu es ! Tu es merveilleuse !.Et ce Allan, c'est un mutant, non ? " Brennan embrasse Shal sur le front puis essaie de sourire, mais son regard malheureux est pénible à supporter.  
  
" Oui, un mutant très puissant. Il est félin et matériel. Il a le pouvoir de faire disparaître tous les liquides. En quelque sorte il assèche ce qu'il touche. De plus, il est entraîné au combat, au corps à corps, il manie toutes les armes. C'est un fabuleux stratège. Il est aussi intelligent que machiavélique. Malheureusement il est du mauvais côté de la barrière. C'est un trafiquant d'armes, de drogue et de .filles. "  
  
" Un mac ? Est-ce qu'il t'a.? "  
  
" Prostitué.parce que c'est le mot que tu cherchais, non ? Si je te disais que oui, tu me regarderais toujours de la même façon ? "  
  
Brennan ne recule pas d'un centimètre, ses yeux reflètent de la peine mais pas du dégoût. Shalimar le sait. Elle est heureuse qu'il ne la repousse pas.  
  
" Shal ! Je sais ce que tu vaux, peu importe ton passé ! Arrête de te sentir responsable. Ce n'étaient pas tes choix personnels !.Tu sais que tu dois aller arrêter ce Allan ! "  
  
"Je sais, mais tous ces souvenirs me rendent malade ! "  
  
" Je sais ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? "  
  
" Non ! Je préfère régler ça toute seule ! "  
  
" Je comprends ! Tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire pour que je vienne te rejoindre. Promets-moi de faire attention, OK ! "  
  
" Promis ! "  
  
Shalimar part alors se préparer pour partir rejoindre une partie de son passé..  
  
Sur les lieux du crime  
  
Shalimar embarque dans le double hélix. Elle s'assoit au poste de pilotage afin d'enclencher le programme du trajet. Après le décollage, elle essaie de se détendre, mais c'est impossible. Trop de questions trottent dans sa tête. Pourquoi Allan avait tué sa mère ? Quelle allait être sa réaction quand elle serait face à l'homme qui la torturé pendant des années ? Quelle est la personne qui l'attendrait ? Comment vaincre Allan ? Elle est littéralement assaillie de flash concernant son passé. Son esprit la torture. Et si elle ne rentrait plus au sanctuaire ? Si sa vie allait s'arrêter face à Allan ?  
  
Une heure plus tard, Shalimar s'approche du lieu du crime. Des odeurs familières lui arrivent aux narines. La pluie ne les a pas effacé. Elle entame un dur cheminement vers la ruelle. Les odeurs sont plus présentes, plus intenses. Elle avance prudemment. Elle sait que Allan doit guetter son arrivée. Soudain, elle perçoit l'endroit ou sa mère a été tuée. Elle ressent la peur d'Ella comme si ses sentiments flottaient encore dans l'air. L'odeur de Allan est là aussi. Jamais elle n'oubliera son odeur. L'odeur de cet homme qu'elle déteste au plus haut point. Un homme machiavélique. Le diable en personne. Elle s'accroupit à l'endroit même ou sa mère a perdu la vie. Elle pose la main sur le sol comme si elle espérait encore pourvoir la toucher. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été une mère aimante ? Une mère fière de sa fille ? Shalimar soupire et s'assoit, le regard dans le vide, elle ne s'aperçoit même pas que la pluie commence à tomber abondement, aussi abondement que ses propres larmes.  
  
Une silhouette s'approche lentement, mais les sens de Shal refusent de l'alerter.  
  
" Shalimar ! Tu ne devrais pas rester, là, sous la pluie. Viens, on va s'abriter. " La silhouette n'est autre que celle de.  
  
" Adam ! Adam !. C'est bien toi ?.Je crois rêver. " Shalimar se redresse, encore étonnée de la présence de l'homme qui lui fait face.  
  
" Oui, c'est moi. Je suis venue pour t'aider. Pour t'aider à surmonter ce dur moment. "  
  
" Tu sais qu'on t'a cru mort ?. Est-ce que tu sais qu'on t'a pleuré autant que l'on a pleuré Emma ! Et toi, tu es vivant, en pleine forme. Tu nous caches que tu es vivant et nous on passe des semaines à essayer de retrouver ta trace. " Shalimar est partagé entre la joie de retrouver son père spirituel et le regret qu'il n'est donné aucun signe de vie depuis l'accident de Naxcom.  
  
" Je sais, et j'en suis désolé, Shalimar ! Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à Emma. Je regrette sa disparition. " Adam voulant prouver sa bonne foie, s'avance vers Shal pour essayer de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle le repousse violemment.  
  
" Tu nous a trahi, Adam ! Tu m'as trahi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses nous faire ça. Je n'aie plus confiance en toi. Nicolas avait raison à ton sujet. " Les yeux de Shalimar changent de couleur. Ils prennent la couleur de la rage, de la colère et du désespoir.  
  
" Nicolas ! Tu crois que Nicolas vaut mieux que moi ? Tu crois qu'il ne t'a pas trahi ? Tu plaisantes ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il t'a fait, Shalimar ? Il t'a trahi plus d'une fois. De plus, il ne t'a jamais dit une seule fois, tu m'entends, une seule fois, la vérité. " Adam essaie de s'approcher de Shal, mais une fois de plus, celle-ci le repousse.  
  
" Je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance. Vous êtes tous des salauds. Mon père pour m'avoir abandonner à plusieurs reprises. Allan pour avoir profiter de moi pendant des années. Et toi, toi, pour m'avoir trahi, pour m'avoir menti... "  
  
" Shalimar, j'avais un de voir de mener à bien ses expériences. J'ai eu tord, et je le regrette. Je fais de mon mieux pour réparer mes erreurs depuis des années. Je vous ai peut-être pas dit toute la vérité, je le reconnais. Mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher de t'avoir trahi ! Shalimar, pas toi. C'est vrai, je t'ai caché des choses, mais j'avais mes raisons. J'avais fait mes promesses. Et maintenant, il est temps d'en effacer une. "  
  
" Tu veux dire quoi par là ? " Shalimar se calme légèrement, mais ses yeux inspirent toujours de la méfiance.  
  
" Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Shalimar, c'est que je ne t'ai pas trouvé par hasard cette nuit là, dans ce motel. Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ? C'est ta mère qui m'avait envoyé pour te sortir de là ! Pour te sortir de ta sale situation. J'ai engagé des avocats pour faire condamner Allan, puis je suis venu te chercher. "  
  
" Ma mère ? Ma mère..EST MORTE ! Et elle me détestait !.Elle est morte Adam ! " Shalimar ne peut plus contenir ses sanglots. Elle n'est même plus capable de repousser Adam qui la prend enfin dans ses bras.  
  
" Oui, Shal, je sais. Mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies que ta mère t'aimait, même si elle n'a jamais su te le dire. Elle a tout fait pour que tu sois mise à l'abri. C'est vrai, elle a accepté que Nicolas t'emmène chez Allan. Mais elle ne savait pas la vérité. Nicolas lui avait dit qu'il était comme toi, et qu'il saurait t'élever. Quand elle a appris ce qu'il faisait de toi, elle m'a appelé afin que je te ramène au sanctuaire. Elle se souciait de toi. " Adam serre la jeune femme dans ses bras.  
  
" Pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien su ? "  
  
" Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais rien de raconter. Elle supposait que tu ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Alors, j'ai tenu ma promesse jusqu'à sa mort. "  
  
" Depuis quand tu connaissais ma mère ? " Shalimar laisse partir sa colère envers Adam.  
  
" Depuis bien avant ta naissance, Shal. Nous étions étudiants dans la même ville. Puis, quand elle s'est mariée avec Nicolas, je l'ai engagé comme secrétaire. On a travaillé ensemble pendant deux ans. "  
  
Soudain une voix grave se fait entendre derrière eux. Shalimar se retourne, ses yeux reprennent une couleur orangée, et s'apprête à s'élancer sur l'assassin de sa mère. Adam la retient.  
  
" Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Shalimar tu es devenu magnifique.Adam ! Tu n'as pas changé.depuis ce jour où tu m'as fait arrêté ! "  
  
" Allan, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Adam a du mal à empêcher Shalimar de partir affronter Allan.  
  
" Je veux Shalimar, bien sûr. " Allan est calme, très calme, d'un calme effrayant.  
  
"Laisse là, elle n'est pas responsable de toutes tes années de prison. Tu dois t'en prendre à toi même. " Adam se place devant la féline, faisant un bien maigre rempart de protection.  
  
" Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Adam. Tu la protèges, hein ? Tu donnerais ta vie pour elle, non ? "  
  
" Oui, si il le faut ! "  
  
" C'est touchant de vous voir réuni tous les deux ! Oh, désolé, j'aurais du apporter mon appareil photo. J'aurais fait une belle photo de famille !."  
  
Adam se retourne vers Shalimar qui comprend à ce moment là que toutes les vérités ne sont pas encore révélées.  
  
L'attente du combat  
  
Adam essaie toujours d'empêcher Shalimar d'aller affronter Allan. Il connaît bien le mutant, il sait qu'il peut déployer une force exceptionnelle. Sa force et sa tactique de combat en font un adversaire redoutable, difficile à vaincre. Il a peur de voir la jolie féline perdre la vie sous ses yeux. Mais pourtant, il sait que l'affrontement est inévitable. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne en ce monde, capable d'arrêter Allan, et cette personne c'est Shalimar. Mais à quel prix ? Elle mènera la bataille jusqu'à son dernier souffle, elle le fera sans hésitation, et ça Adam le sait. Il sait aussi qu'elle est venue pour ça, rien que pour ça. Peut importe l'issue du combat, elle ira jusqu'au bout. Mais, il ne pourrait supporter sa disparition, pas maintenant, pas de cette manière et sûrement pas face à cet abominable tacticien de guerre. Ce mutant est une vraie machine à tuer. Leur survie ne passe que par la défaite de cet homme cruel.  
  
Allan les défie tous deux du regard et avance calmement. Un sourire arrogant se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux pétillent de la même manière que ceux de Shalimar juste avant le passage à l'action. Il aime combattre, il aime se battre, il aime tuer. Quel plaisir pour lui d'entendre les futurs nouveaux venus de l'au-delà hurler leur douleur, de deviner la détresse de ses victimes au moment où elles rendent leur dernier souffle. L'émotion qu'il éprouve dans ces moments là, le motive, la force à recommencer, encore et encore. Son tableau de chasse est impressionnant. Il détient un triste record de meurtres, et ça le rend fier, sûr de lui. Il aime tuer, tuer ,toujours tuer. Il mène tous ces combats jusqu'au bout. Jamais de clémence, jamais d'indulgence, jamais de regret. La bataille qu'il sait devoir mener avec la belle Shalimar l'excite au plus au point. Cette bataille il en rêve depuis dix ans. Depuis qu'elle a témoigné contre lui, depuis que le juge a imposé sa sentence. Dix années de prison, pour harcèlement, trafic de drogue et d'armes. Les accusations de meurtres n'ont pas été retenues. Pas de preuve. Dix années de prison, dix années de supplice. Un félin en prison, ce n'est pas compatible. Mais il a supporté son enfermement pour une raison, une seule raison.la vengeance. Et son désir de vengeance sera assouvi lorsque Shalimar, son ex petite amie et égérie, sera exterminé, elle et toute sa famille. Il a tant aimé, tant détesté aussi. Mais elle va payer sa trahison, maintenant, elle va mourir sous ses yeux, par ses mains. Et puis, il faudra s'occuper du reste de la famille. Et ce sera un plaisir pour lui.  
  
Shalimar face à lui, devine ses pensées. Elle le connaît si bien, elle a partagé tant de choses avec lui. Il lui avait fait partager toutes les émotions, comme l'amour au début, il l'acceptait telle qu'elle était et ça la rendait heureuse, puis la peur, l'incompréhension, la détresse, la trahison.Si Adam n'était pas intervenu dans sa vie, elle aurait mi fin à ses jours, voilà dix ans. Pour cela, elle sera toujours reconnaissante. Elle le défendra corps et âme. Quoiqu'il fasse, Adam sera toujours Adam. Il sera toujours l'homme à qui elle doit son salut. C'est pour cela aussi, qu'elle doit tuer Allan. Elle sait que si il parvient à ses fins, Adam sera le prochain sur sa liste. Allan ne laisse jamais de témoins de ses crimes derrière lui. Elle doit l'affronter, oui, mais pas seulement, elle doit aussi le combattre, le battre, l'anéantir, pour qu'enfin son cauchemar se termine. Ce cauchemar qui dure depuis tant d'années. La bataille sera rude. Son adversaire est de taille et de très grande taille. Elle le sait invincible, elle ne lui connaît aucune faille, aucun point faible. Mais il faudra qu'elle parvienne à arrêter sa série de crimes et délits d'une manière comme d'une autre. Son fort intérieur est tenaillé par la peur et l'appréhension. Mais elle est bien plus forte maintenant, ce n'est plus la petite fille qu'il a connue auparavant. Et ça, c'est un avantage. Il ne connaît pas ses évolutions. Elle peut le surprendre. Elle décide alors que le plus tôt sera le mieux. Ses yeux s'éclairent d'une lueur à forte dominance orangée caractérisant la féline. Elle attrape le bras d'Adam, et tout en s'excusant, le projette rapidement sur le côté. A ce moment là, elle est face à face avec celui qui hante son esprit et ses nuits.  
  
Allan sourit toujours. Ses yeux se métamorphosent de la même manière que ceux de Shal. Les deux félins se font face. Ils entament alors, une sorte de contemplation de l'autre qui consiste à ne pas se faire devancer par l'autre, à pressentir le premier coup de l'adversaire. Ils entament un déplacement en cercle comme ferait un aigle avant de plonger sur sa proie. Cela ressemble à un rituel, une sorte de danse macabre, comme s'ils voulaient retarder le moment de leur mort, comme pour défier la grande faucheuse.Mais le début du combat sonne, le glas retentit. Allan porte son premier coup d'une rapidité exceptionnelle et d'une force à couper le souffle.  
  
Le combat  
  
Inclinant son buste vers la gauche, il projette son pied au niveau du visage de Shal. Mais malgré la force et la rapidité, elle arrête net d'une main et le repousse à terre. Il entame un combat sans merci, attaque avec toute la rage contenue dans son corps et son c?ur froid et dur comme la pierre. Il assène coups de pieds, le gauche, le droit encore le gauche. Toute une série de coups que le plus commun des mortels ne pourrait encaisser. Mais elle est là, droite, sur ses deux jambes. Elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Elle contrecarre coup après coup, elle repousse tout. Allan se plante devant elle, une petite lueur d'humiliation dans le regard.  
  
" Ma petite Shalimar a bien grandi, je vois. Tu es devenue très forte, mais pas assez pour moi. Tu n'as vu qu'un exemple de ce que je sais faire. "  
  
" Oh, mais toi aussi, tu n'as vu qu'un exemple. Je ne suis plus ta petite Shalimar. Tu n'as plus aucune influence sur moi désormais. Et, tu vas mourir.aujourd'hui, je le jure. "  
  
" Arrête ! Shalimar ! Shal ! Tu plaisantes? Tu crois vraiment faire le poids contre moi. Tu sais pourtant de quoi je suis capable. "  
  
" Oui, mais toi tu ne sais pas de quoi, moi, je suis capable. "  
  
" Tu ne peux pas tuer par plaisir, ce n'est pas ton genre. Moi je fais ça tous les jours, quand je ne suis pas en prison, bien évidemment. Tu crois que tu arriverais à tuer quelqu'un de sang froid ? Combien de personnes à tu tué Shal? "  
  
" Deux ou trois salauds dans ton genre ! "  
  
" Ah ! Mais tu pourrais faire ça ? "  
  
D'un geste quasiment invisible pour un ?il non averti, il saisit la belle au cou et la soulève à cinquante centimètres du sol. A bout d'un seul bras, il parvient à la maintenir et à la plaquer contre un mur. Shalimar se débat, mais elle ne peut rien, l'étreinte de son adversaire est trop puissante. A l'aide de ses deux mains, elle essaie en vain de se libérer du tortionnaire. Le souffle commence à lui manquer. Ses pieds bougent dans le vide. Sa force diminue, sa combativité aussi. Les murmures qui réussissent à sortir de sa gorge réjouissent Allan. Mais son travail n'est pas fini. Il a promis à Ella de laisser un message à sa fille juste avant sa mort.  
  
" Shalimar, n'aie pas peur. Je ne vais pas te tuer.pas maintenant. "  
  
Juste à ce moment, Adam qui regarde la scène depuis le début, essaie de venir en aide à Shalimar. Il saisit une barre de fer laissée à l'abandon au fond de la ruelle, et se rue sur Allan. Mais il n'a pas le temps de le frapper, qu'il se fasse saisir de la même façon. Il se retrouve aux côtés de Shal, dans la même position très indélicate. Lui aussi, essaie de se libérer, mais aucun résultat positif.  
  
" Regardez-moi ça. Depuis dix ans, je rêve de ça. Je tiens dans mes mains les vies des deux personnes que je haie le plus, et je vais les détruire, mais juste avant.Shalimar.Adam.je crois que la vérité doit être dite. "  
  
" Va te faire voir ! " Adam, dans un dernier moment de conscience lui crache ses mots au visage.  
  
" Adam! Ce comportement n'est pas digne de toi. J'ai promis à Ella, Dieu est son âme, que Shalimar saura la vérité juste avant qu'elle pousse son dernier soupir. Adam, je lui ai promis, il faut toujours tenir une promesse que l'on fait à un mourant. Alors, maintenant, tu vas être gentil et dire à Shal, ta petite Shal, qui est son vrai père. "  
  
" C'est pas le moment. "  
  
" Ah mais si c'est le moment, Adam. Parce que si tu ne lui dis pas maintenant, je vais la torturer sous ton nez jusqu'à ce que tu lui avoues. " Ses yeux font comprendre à Adam qu'il ne ment pas.  
  
" D'accord, espèce d'enfoiré, desserres ma gorge si tu veux que je parle. "  
  
Allan desserra juste un peu son étreinte, juste assez pour qu'Adam puisse s'exprimer.  
  
" Ahh.Shalimar.Nicolas n'est pas ton père.Nicolas.l'a découvert quand tu avais dix ans.et plutôt que de te dire la vérité,.il a préféré se débarrasser de toi.c'était pas ton ADN qui le dérangeait.c'était trop gênant pour lui d'admettre qu'il avait été trompé par sa femme.pour ça il t'a mis dans cet hôpital.puis il t'a donné à Allan.Ella n'y pouvait rien.ou elle le laissait faire ou il lui donnait l'ordre de te tuer.Ella t'aimait et t'a toujours protégé.Shalimar. "  
  
Shalimar est horrifiée par ce quel vient d'entendre. Nicolas se serait débarrassé d'elle tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas son vrai père. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Comment peut-on reprocher à un enfant de ne pas avoir été conçu par le père qu'il fallait ? Son regard ne réussit plus à exprimer quoi que ce soit. L'air lui manque. Allan la fait doucement agonisé.  
  
" C'est bien Adam, mais tu peux mieux faire. Dis lui maintenant qui est son père, que je voie la déception dans ses yeux. "  
  
" Adam ? Est-ce que c'est toi? " Shalimar réussit à prononcer cette phrase comme si elle serait la dernière.  
  
" .Oui, Shal.je suis.ton père.mis ne croie pas que je t'ai rejeté, je ne l'ai su que lorsque ta mère ma appelé.dès que j'ai su.je suis venue de chercher.j'ai voulu rattraper les années perdus.mais Ella m'a fait promettre de ne pas te dire la vérité.Elle avait peur que Nicolas s'en prenne à toi.d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il a fait.si il c'est allié à Echkart se n'était pas pour te rendre normale, mais pour te tuer, Shal."  
  
" Bien, je voie que les présentations sont faites. Maintenant on peut en finir. J'ai pas toute la nuit, moi. Il faut que je rattrape toutes ces années perdues. "  
  
Au moment où Allan commence à absorber les corps de leur liquide, Shalimar folle de rage, parvient à lui faire parvenir un cou de pied dans un endroit pas très élégant à décrire. Allan ne perd ses prises de vue que durant quelques secondes, mais c'est suffisant. Shal se pose à terre. Adam quant à lui, s'éloigne de la zone de combat, il pourrait malencontreusement gêner sa fille. Shalimar porte alors à son tour l'attaque. Coups de poings sur coups de poings, elle le force à reculer. Elle frappe, frappe, frappe. La vitesse est inouïe, comme si quelqu'un pouvait accélérer la scène avec sa télécommande. Personne ne l'avait vu porter ses attaques à cette rapidité. Lui, ne romp pas, mais plie. Il recule, essaie de parer les coups, mais il en évite qu'un sur deux. Il est surpris, on peut le voir dans ses yeux. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'elle oppose autant de résistance. Surtout qu'elle ne semble pas se fatiguer. Le sang d'Allan coule d'une de ses tempes, de ses lèvres et de son nez. Mais elle, elle ne cesse de frapper encore et encore. Les coups de poings sont fulgurants. Quelque uns touchent le visage du mutant, d'autres le ventre. Allan recule toujours, il ne peut rien faire d'autre. Il recule si bien, que sa tentative de retraite est limitée au mur sur lequel il se retrouve appuyer. Un coup de poing dans l'estomac, un autre sur le côté droit du visage, puis le côté gauche. Il subit chaque offensive. Shal enchaîne alors coups de pieds aux épaules, coups de poings au visage. Sa vitesse s'accélère toujours, c'est impossible. Comment peut-elle développer une telle rapidité ? Elle ne stoppe pas son attaque. Allan commence à perdre sa lucidité. Le sang qui coule de son front et de son cuir chevelu envahit ses paupières. Sa vision se trouble. Shal parvient alors à l'attraper par la nuque avec ses deux mains. Violemment, elle l'entraîne sa tête vers le bas, jusqu'à la rencontre d'un des ses genoux. Le coup est terrible. Le bruit d'os brisé parvient à ses oreilles. Elle lâche le corps qui tombe à terre. Allan est là, à ses pieds, inerte. Ses yeux sont ouverts mais inexpressifs. Elle halète, reprend difficilement sa respiration. Son regard est perdu dans le vide. Ses cheveux sont tous désordonnés, autant que ses pensées. Toute la haine et la rage qui parcouraient son corps ont totalement disparu. La place est laissée maintenant à la sérénité.  
  
C?ur à c?ur  
  
Shalimar reste figée sur place. Elle n'arrive pas à faire un seul geste. Le regard bloqué sur le corps inerte de Allan, elle retrouve une respiration normale. Elle ne réalise pas encore que tout est fini. Cet homme qui la tant fait souffrir, qui a ôté la vie à une centaine de personnes, qui a surtout assassinée sa mère, est mort. Mais elle se demande si la mort est finalement un châtiment suffisant pour lui. En espérant que l'enfer existe, et qu'il y passe l'éternité, à devoir y supporter la souffrance infligée à toutes ses victimes.  
  
Les minutes passent, mais elle ne bouge toujours pas. Adam attend patiemment. Il sait qu'elle a besoin de temps pour réaliser qu'elle est finalement libre de l'emprise psychologique de cet homme. Il est heureux qu'elle ait vaincu ce démon, son démon. Il est surtout heureux qu'elle soit saine et sauve. Mais des questions lui traversent l'esprit. Comment allait- elle l'accepter maintenant ? En tant que père potentiel, ou comme un traite ? Allait-elle garder des rancunes vis à vis de sa mère ? Ou envers lui ? Et surtout, comment avait-elle pu développer une telle force et une telle rapidité ? Cela ne pouvait être seulement une évolution rapide de sa mutation. Quelque chose d'autre devait avoir influer sur ce développement extraordinaire. Mais le temps n'était pas à ça. Il devait surtout être là pour la soutenir dans cette dure épreuve. La libération est un vrai paradoxe. D'avoir souffert une longue période, et s'en retrouver débarrassée en un seul instant, doit être très déséquilibrant. Sans compter qu'elle aura à assister aux funérailles de sa mère. Cette semaine allait être très difficile pour la féline. Mais Adam sera là pour elle, et pour elle seule. Il pourra enfin agir avec elle, comme un père aimant sa fille du plus profond de son c?ur.  
  
Finalement, Shalimar se ressaisit. Elle redresse doucement sa tête. Adam s'approche lentement, ne voulant pas la brusquer, attendant qu'elle fasse un geste vers lui. La féline se retourne et plonge son regard dans celui de son père. Ce regard est vidé de colère et de reproche. On y lit plutôt une demande de reconnaissance. Elle n'aime pas enlever la vie à un individu, si démoniaque soit-il. Elle sait qu'Adam refuse les mises à mort. Mais elle est vite rassurée par le comportement de celui qu'elle a longtemps considéré comme un mentor. Il la prend dans ses bras, et se laisse aller à vivre une émotion intense. Celle de pouvoir enfin exprimer à sa fille tout ce qu'il ressent pour elle.  
  
Finalement, leur étreinte se relâche. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils entament une conversation.  
  
" Shal ? Tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas blessée ? " L'inquiétude d'Adam est sincère.  
  
" Non, je vais bien.Adam ?.Merci d'être là. "  
  
" Non, ne me remercie pas. Ma présence est logique. J'espère que tu ne me garderas pas trop de rancune dans ton c?ur. "  
  
" Il me faudra du temps, mais je comprends que tu n'as pas caché toutes ces choses par plaisir. "  
  
" Pour l'instant, il faut s'occuper du corps de ta mère. Tu te sens prête ? "  
  
" Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois le faire. "  
  
" Juste une question. Depuis quand tu développes une telle force et cette rapidité étonnante ? Je ne savais pas que ta mutation pouvait entraîner ce genre d'évolution. Ce n'était pas prévu. "  
  
" Ah, la question qui tue, hein !.Je pense que.à chaque fois qu'une personne que j'aime profondément est en danger, mon corps ne m'appartient plus. C'est comme si mon instinct parvenait à prendre le dessus. On peut appeler ça l'instinct sauvage, de survie ou de protection, comme tu veux. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que dans ces moments là, je suis totalement invincible. "  
  
" Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Il est vrai que certains félins voient leur force et leur agressivité décuplés lorsqu'un membre de leur famille est en danger. Je crois que tu as raison. C'est tout à fait possible. Il faudra faire un scan au sanctuaire quand nous rentrerons. Enfin, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas très important. On y va? Tu crois que tu vas le supporter ? "  
  
" Il le faut ! Allez, allons-y. "  
  
Certaines choses sont désormais clarifiées dans l'esprit de Shalimar. Le fait d'apprendre qu'Adam soit son père, ne la pas traumatisé. Bien au contraire. Le fait d'effacer Nicolas de son arbre généalogique n'est pas une catastrophe. Mais elle garde tout de même un goût amer. Elle n'aura connu sa mère que les dix premières années de sa vie. Elle regrette que ce soit les tristes évènements de ces derniers jours qui l'ont rapproché de son père. Mais elle n'y peut rien, elle doit accepter. Le temps estompera la douleur que lui infligent les regrets. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite à présent, c'est de ressouder les liens qui existaient auparavant au sanctuaire, et reformer une famille avec tous ses membres.  
  
FIN  
  
Shallan 


End file.
